Stalker Diary
by Oppa Addict
Summary: Alih-alih belajar aku lebih suka mengurusi hobi ku ini. /Aku mencengkram bahu gadis didepanku dan menekannya ke tembok di belakang nya hingga ia terjebak antara tembok dan aku. /"Sasuke, jangan mengganggu seorang gadis di tempat seperti ini." /Aku segera menarik Sasuke kepelukanku dan memeluknya dengan erat sekali. /SasuSaku/ItaSaku/ItaIno
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang kubaca yang ditulis oleh Tsukimi Papiko, beberapa Chapter jalan cerita nya akan terkesan sama seperti dikomik asli nya. Namun setelah nya tidak lagi karena aku akan melanjutkan nya sendiri dengan jalan cerita ku.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T - M

Warning : ItaSaku, SasuSaku, ItaIno, OOC, Rush!

* * *

Sakura POV

Belakangan ini aku memiliki hobi kecil-kecilan yang tidak biasa. Ah itu dia datang! Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ingin menulis sesuatu di diary ku.

10 Oktober sekitar jam 5

Itachi-kun pulang ke rumah. Hari ini pun dia tampan!

Oh iya! Nama ku adalah Sakura Haruno kelas 3 smp. Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Itachi-kun ketika aku menemani Hinata untuk observasi ke Konoha Gakuen, SMA terkenal di Jepang. Aku tahu ini cinta pandangan pertama yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun meski begitu aku ingin mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

Alih-alih belajar aku lebih suka mengurusi hobi ku ini.

21 Oktober

Ada adik kelas yang menyatakan cinta ke Itachi-kun. Tapi, untung nya ia di tolak! Yeay!

27 Oktober

Seperti nya Itachi-kun telat.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk menulis-

"OI!"-sebuah suara mengintrupsi ku.

'Muncul lagi anak SD ini'

"Berisik deh anak SD cepat pulang sana!" aku mencoba mengusir anak itu pergi.

Anak lelaki ini sering muncul ketika aku sedang asik mengamati Itachi-kun.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku mencengkram bahu gadis di depanku dan menekan nya ke tembok di belakang nya hingga ia terjebak antara aku dan tembok.

"Kau ini! Memang nya sikap begitu cukup bagus untuk ku?"

Dia terlihat terkejut dan kebingungan ketika aku mendekatkan wajah ku pada nya.

"Kamu pasti akan aku buat menyesal lho..." goda ku.

"Me-me-menyesal?" gadis itu terlihat gelalapan menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Sasuke?"

Aku mendengar suara yang memanggil nama ku, sontak kami berdua menoleh. Gadis yang berada dalam kurungan ku terlihat gugup ketika ia melihat Itachi.

"Sasuke, jangan mengganggu seorang gadis di tempat seperti ini."

* * *

Sakura POV

"Huh? Sasuke? Anak berambut ayam ini kenalan nya Itachi-kun?"

"Kenalan mu?" Itachi-kun bertanya pada anak yang bernama Sasuke ini.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke kelewat cepat.

Aku membatu mendengar nya yang bicara kelewat jujur. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan aku segera merangkul bocah ini, agar kelihatan akrab di mata Itachi-kun.

Dengan sigap aku menutup mulut nya.

"Aku berteman baik dengan Sasuke, aku teman nya namaku Sakura!" aku memberikan senyuman termanis ku pada nya.

"Baguslah kalau bukan diganggu... Sudah sore, Sasuke antar Sakura pulang ya!"

Itachi-kun baik sekali, ia memikirkan keadaan ku. Apa ia khawatir jika aku diculik di tengah jalan? Tapi, kenapa harus Sasuke?

"Kenapa aku?" Sasuke membentak tidak terima.

Itachi-kun tersenyum berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Diluar dugaan ia malah mencengkram kerah baju nya dan mengangkat tubuh nya sedikit dari atas tanah.

"Kamu nggak dengar perintah Aniki mu, huh?"

"Baiklah! Akan aku antar."

'Aniki? Tunggu itu artinya...'

Aku segera menarik Sasuke kepelukanku dan memeluk nya dengan erat sekali.

"Kita bukan teman kan Sasuke? Kita ini sahabat karib, iya kan? Makanya, sasuke sahabat ku-

'Adiknya Itachi-kun... Harus benar-benar aku manfaatkan'- aku ada sebuah permintaan!"

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter ini emang sengaja pendek. Kira-kira apa yang diminta sama Sakura? Kalau kalian tahu boleh isi dikotak review!

Kritik & Saran akan selalu aku terima!

Atau kalau kalian gak tahu mau nulis apa, kalian bisa tulis "Next!" "Up!" "Fighting!" Dan sebagai nya itu udah berarti banget buat aku!

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjut nya! ^~^

Jangan lupa review~


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang kubaca yang ditulis oleh Tsukimi Papiko, beberapa Chapter jalan cerita nya akan terkesan sama seperti dikomik asli nya. Namun setelah nya tidak lagi karena aku akan melanjutkan nya sendiri dengan jalan cerita ku.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T - M

Warning : ItaSaku, SasuSaku, ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Normal POV

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Seorang pria baru saja pulang kerumah nya dan dikejutkan oleh suara seorang gadis yang menyambutnya. Gadis itu tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu dan menyembut nya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu berlari dan menggenggam tangan pria yang lebih tua di depan nya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, hari ini mohon bantuan nya!" gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut menatap bersemangat kearah Itachi, pria dihadapan nya.

"Sasuke, ada apa ini?"

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada nya.

"Dia mau ikut ujian masuk ke SMA aniki... Jadi dia minta diajari..."

Pria itu Sasuke, menjawab dengan wajah yang-entahlah-suram mungkin?

"Aku mengerti satu jam saja ya!"

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal sama sekali akibat mendengar permintaan Sakura, gadis yang baru di temui nya kemarin.

* * *

Sakura POV

'Yeay, berhasil! Berdua saja dengan Itachi-kun seperti yang selalu aku lihat didalam mimpi-

"Ayo , Sasuke juga!"

-bersama Itachi-kun dan Sasuke..'

"Eh? Bukan nya seharus nya kita berdua saja?" aku mencoba menolak agar Sasuke tidak ikut.

Itachi-kun menepuk puncuk kepala Sasuke-"Kamu tidak mau berdua dengan cowok yang gak kamu kenal kan?"-seketika ayangan ku hancur menjadi butiran debu.T_T

'Tapi Aku Sangat Mengenal Mu!' batin ku berteriak.

"Baiklah, kalau Aniki memaksa, aku akan ikut mengajari Sakura bersama mu!"

'Dasar bocah sialan! Itu melenceng dari kesepakatan!'

Aku ingin menendang nya bersama senyum menjengkelkan nya itu. Padahal ini kesempatan berdua saja dengan Itachi-kun.

Disinilah kami berada di sebuah ruang tamu, rencana ku adalah aku akan belajar berdua dengan Itachi-kun. Itachi akan menatap ku selama ia mengajari ku. Tapi, mengapa bocah ayam ini yang mengajari ku?

PLAK PLAK

"Maka nya berapa kali sudah kubilang, pake rumus dasar bodoh!"

Aku mengusap kepala ku yang terkena pukul dari tadi.

"Apaan sih Sasuke? Kau kan cuma anak SD emang bisa ngerjain soal anak 3 SMP?" aku mencoba merengek kepada Itachi-kun agar ia mau mengusir Sasuke.

"Ehehem..."

Itachi-kun mendengus geli mendengarkan pertanyaan ku, mengapa?

* * *

Sasuke POV

'Gawat aku bisa ketahuan!'

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan kegugupan ku.

"Aniki kalau tidak niat mengajar keluar sana!"

Aku segera mengusir aniki agar meninggalkan kami berdua. Bisa gawat jika ia berbicara yang tidak-tidak!

"Sasuke, anak Ayam!"

Setelah kepergian aniki, Sakura kesal dan mangut-mangut pada ku.

"Apa anak ayam?"

"Sasuke bodoh! Seharus nya aku berduaan saja dengan Itachi-nii!"

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

"Seharus nya kau berterima kasih padaku, bagaimana mungkin aniki ku mau kepada cewek bodoh sepertimu?"

'Dasar super bodoh!'

"Kamu tahu gak standar nilai di sekolah aniki ku? Dengan keadaan mu yang begini menyentuh pagar nya saja sudah mustahil bagi mu!"

Gadis itu berjongkook di atas tatami sambil menundukkan kepala nya frustasi, ia terus bergumam tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja ide cermerlang muncul di otak ku agar aku dapat terus bersama Sakura.

"Hey, dungu! Aku ada ide yang bagus!"

Gadis itu, Sakura hanya mengangkat kepala nya atas respon dari perkataan ku.

"Aku akan mengejari mu, bagaimana?"

"Huh? Hahaha..."

Gadis itu melompat dari posisi nya tadi dan tertawa mendengar perkataan ku.

"Tidak mungkin bocah SD mengajari ku!"

"Dari tadi emang nya siapa yang mengajari siapa? Kalau kau tidak mau lupakan saja untuk mengejar Itachi!"

"Apa boleh buat, tolong ajari aku!"

Gadis itu mengalih kan muka nya pertanda ia malu.

"Tolong ajari aku Tuan Sasuke!" aku tersenyum mengejek kepada nya.

"Apa boleh buat... Tolong ajari aku Tuan Sasuke!"

Ia menyembah-nyembah ku hingga cetakan garis pada tatami ikut tercetak di jidat nya.

* * *

Normal POV

"Terima kasih tuan Sasuke!"

Seorang gadis membungkuk hormat pada pria yang terlihat lebih muda dari nya, dan segera berbalik menuju pintu.

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengantar mu!" sahut pria itu.

"Huh? Meskipun kau laki-laki, bukankah lebih bahaya jika bocah SD keluar malam-malam?"

Pria yang dibilang bocah SD itu pun berjalan mendekati gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari nya.

"Meskipun kau bodoh, tapi kau tetaplah perempuan!"

Malam ini begitu indah, bulan tengah bersinar sebisa nya, bintang-bintang bertebaran seperti debu di langit kelam menemani dua insan yang tengah asik menikmati kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga sang pria membuka suara nya.

"Kau akan datang lagi besok kan?"

"Mengapa kau bersusah payah ingin mengajari ku? Ini semua tidak ada untung nya bagi mu kan?" sang gadis bertanya balik.

"Ada tahu!"

"Eh?" gadis itu menajamkan telinga nya takut ia salah dengar.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku hanya khawatir karena kau begitu bodoh! Mulai besok datang setiap hari mengerti?"

Wajah pria itu memerah akibat perkataan nya sendiri. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan nya hingga ia sendiri malu mengatakan nya. Malam ini kembali mereka habiskan dengan kesunyian hingga mereka sampai dirumah sang gadis. Sang pria pun pamit meninggalkan gadis itu di depan rumah wasih dengan wajah nya yang bersemu.

* * *

Sakura POV

28 Oktober

Harus nya belajar bareng Itachi-kun. Entah mengapa jadi diajari sama anak SD...

Tapi... Tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Aku jadi gampang mengerti.

Sejak hari itu, setiap hari aku diajari oleh Sasuke.

3 November

Hari ini dipukul sampai 10 kali. Suatu saat akan kubalas.

15 November

Aku menggambar coretan di muka Sasuke yang sedang tidur, karya besar. Bahkan lebih baik dari sekedar pukulan, tak lupa pula aku memotret nya dan membuat salinan untuk berjaga-jaga.

18 November

Sedikit demi sedikit aku lebih mengerti peljaran berkat Sasuke.

23 November

Belakangan ini waktu pulang bersama Sasuke menjadi menyenangkan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir buku harian tentang Itachi-kun berubah menjadi pengamatan terhadap Sasuke. Aku menulis apa sih?

* * *

Normal POV

Di hari yang cerah ini, tampak seorang gadis berambut musim semi merenggangkan tubuh nya, mencoba mengambil alih tubuh nya yang tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Gadis itu melirik jam pukul 08:30 A.M. Gadis itu pun bangun dari tempat tidur nya, mengambil handuk dan bersiap melakukan ritual pagi nya.

Dibangdingkan keadaan nya saat bangun tidur tadi, kini ia tampak elegan dengan short dress nya yang bewarna merah muda senada dengan rambut nya, ditambah lipgloss bewarna pink alami sempurnalah penampilan nya.

"Hari ini aku mau belajar bersama Itachi-nii, tanpa diganggu..." ucap gadis itu setelah sampai ditempat tujuan nya.

"Makanya hari ini nggak ada belajar bersama, cepat pulang!" pria yang ada dihadapannya tampak mengusir kehadiran nya.

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke? Kata nya disuruh datang hari ini?" gadis itu bertanya kesal mungkin karena ia sudah berdandan pagi ini.

"Situasi berubah!" jawab pria itu.

Gadis itu tidak menanggapi ucapan pria tersebut dan memilih masuk sendiri. Baru jalan beberapa langkah gadis itu berhenti melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

'Ah...'

Gadis itu tampak sangat menggemaskan menggunakan hoodie dipadukan mini skirt bewarna biru. Pakain yang biasa sekali namun cukup untuk membuat nya menciut. Mengalahkan semua yang ia kenakan saat ini. Tidak perlu berdandan karena gadis itu sudah sangat cantik dipadukan kesan manis.

Ia bertanya padaku, "Apa kau temannya Sasuke-kun?"

'Orang ini siapa?'

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Udah ketebak kan itu siapa?

Kritik & Saran akan selalu aku terima!

Atau kalau kalian gak tahu mau nulis apa, kalian bisa tulis "Next!" "Up!" "Fighting!" Dan sebagai nya itu udah berarti banget buat aku!

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjut nya! ^~^

Jangan lupa review~


	3. Chapter 3

"Situasi berubah!" jawab pria itu.

Gadis itu tidak menanggapi ucapan pria tersebut dan memilih masuk sendiri. Baru jalan beberapa langkah gadis itu berhenti melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

'Ah...'

Gadis itu tampak sangat imut menggunakan hoodie dipadukan mini skirt bewarna biru. Mengalahkan semua yang ia kenakan saat ini.

'Orang ini siapa?'

* * *

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang kubaca yang ditulis oleh Tsukimi Papiko, ini adalah chapter terakhir yang jalan cerita nya sama seperti di komik asli nya. Mulai chapter depan aku akan membuat nya sesuai dengan pola pikir ku sendiri.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning : SasuSaku,slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Sakura POV

Sasuke segera menarik tangan ku untuk segera keluar dari rumah nya. Ketika kami sudah berada di luar aku pun memberanikan diriku bertanya pada nya.

"Cewek yang tadi siapa?" ia terlihat khawatir menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Enggak ada hubungan nya dengan mu."

'Kenapa disembunyikan?' aku mengepalkan kedua tangan ku untuk menghilangkan rasa gusar ku.

"Enggak ada belajar bersama hari ini... Ada hubungan nya sama cewek tadi, kan?"

Sasuke semakin terlihat khawatir mendengar pertanyaan ku. Mengapa?

"Kau tidak mau cewek itu melihat kita berdua, kan? Kalau begitu aku nggak akan datang lagi!"

Aku berbalik untuk segera meninggalkan rumah itu, namun langkah ku terhenti dikarenakan Sasuke mencengkram bahu ku.

"Kamu serius berkata seperti itu?" kini wajah nya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kamu berpura-pura membantu ku mendekati Itachi-nii, padahal kamu hanya ingin mengganggu!"

'Kamu mengganggu sampai kedalam buku Diary ku... Dasar bodoh!'

Ketika air mata sudah hampir menetes, Sasuke meraih dagu ku dan mencium ku tepat dibibirku.

"Cewek bodoh, jangan salah paham seenaknya! Kamulah orang yang aku sukai!"

"Bo... Aku Di Cium Sama Bocah SD!"

'Tidak First Kiss Ku...'

KLEEK

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Oh! Rupanya cewek yang tadi.

"Maaf, sepertinya Sakura salah paham... Aku bukan pacar nya Sasuke lho?"

"Cewek ini pacar ku."

Saat itu aku merasakan hati ku runtuh seketika, aku tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ini terlalu mendadak, usaha ku menjadi penguntit tidak berarti apa-apa.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Cewek ini pacar ku, nama nya Ino Yamanaka."

Segera setelah itachi mengatakan itu Sakura terlihat begitu terkejut, mungkin karena usaha nya sia-sia.

"Kalian tidak belajar, kalian mau ikut ujian masuk kan?"

Pertanyaan aniki yang satu ini sontak membuat Sakura mengangkat wajah nya. Ia menatap ku, dengan semangat nya ia mengatakan-

"Ujian masuk SMP!"-kepada ku.

"Bukan bodoh! Ujian masuk SMA!"

"Huh? Kita seumuran?" ia terlihat begitu kaget mendengar perkataan ku.

"Berisik aku memang pendek, namun saat SMA nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari mu!"

"Kalau kita tidak masuk SMA yang sama bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya pada ku.

"Berjuanglah kalau kita tidak masuk SMA yang sama, pasti jadi khawatir, kan?"

Wajah nya bersemu, mungkin sekarang ada celah untuk ku.

* * *

Sakura POV

25 November

Banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan hari ini, dari Itachi-kun yang ternyata sudah memiliki pacar yang manis sekali hingga bahwa Sasuke bukan lah anak SD.

Jika dipikir-pikir mengapa aku tidak terlalu sedih ya mengingat tentang Itachi-kun? Sebenar nya Sasuke itu tampan juga. Aku mikir apa sih? Besok aku memakai baju apa ya untuk belajar bersama Sasuke-kun?

Sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki embel-emblel -kun? Sepertinya aku sudah tidak waras!

PLETAK

"Oi! Jangan bengong!"

'Anak ini suka sekali memukul kepala ku!'

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk SMA yang sama dengan ku?"

"Ya, nggak apa-apa! Aku akan menjadi penguntit lagi saja!"

Ia terlihat shock dengan perkataan ku.

"Supaya aku tidak menguntit lagi, ajari aku dengan baik ya, Sasuke-kun!"

Ia terlihat bersemu mendengar perkataan ku dan memaling kan wajah nya. Apa karena-bodoh sekali aku- karena embel-embel -kun? Aku juga jadi malu_-

Normal POV

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat rapi untuk seorang pria. Sungguh ruangan itu sangat rapi. Buku-buku berjejeran sesuai nama nya, cd diurutkan berdasarkan tahun nya. Ruangan nuansa biru itu terlihat sangat luas akibat minimnya barang yang terdapat disana. Lupakan tentang ruangan nya.

"Hey, Sakura! Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mendongak menatap pria di depan nya.

"Boleh saja, rasa nya kepala ku akan botak jika aku hanya mengisi nya dengan pelajaran!"

Sang pria tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari si gadis.

"Ayo, turun!" ajak si pria.

Disinilah mereka berada sekarang di sebuah taman kota yang sangat indah, burung-burung berkicauan, bunga-bunga bermekaran, angin bersepoian saling menyambut satu sama lain. Di tengah-tengah kolam angsa sedang asik bermain bersama kelompok nya, tak lupa pula pengunjung memberi mereka makanan.

Di pinggir-pinggir taman di sediakan kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura yang sangat indah. Di situlah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang duduk sambil menikmati es krim mereka masing-masing.

"Eeem.. Sasuke?"-gadis itu terlihat ragu ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan nya-"Katakan saja!" tegas si pria.

"Sasuke, apa rambut mu memang seperti itu? Bentuk nya aneh sekali!"

Sang pria terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan si gadis. Ia berpikir sejenak apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir memang seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan rambut mu? Apa kau mengecat nya?" si pria balas bertanya.

Sang gadis mendengus geli sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada nya.

"Bukan kah itu sudah jelas? Tidak ada manusia yang lahir dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga sakura, hingga ia menamai ku Sakura. Sedangkan, aku sangat menyukai merah muda jadi aku mengecat nya. Sakura dan bunga sakura, bukan kah sangat kontras sekali?" gadis itu tersenyum manis di akhir kalimat nya. Membuat si pria tertegun.

"Aku suka Sakura..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Kritik & Saran akan selalu aku terima!

Atau kalau kalian gak tahu mau nulis apa, kalian bisa tulis "Next!" "Up!" "Fighting!" Dan sebagai nya itu udah berarti banget buat aku!

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjut nya! ^~^

Jangan lupa review~


	4. Chapter 4

"Bukan kah itu sudah jelas? Tidak ada manusia yang lahir dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga sakura, hingga ia menamai ku Sakura. Sedangkan, aku sangat menyukai merah muda jadi aku mengecat nya. Sakura dan bunga sakura, bukan kah sangat kontras sekali?" gadis itu tersenyum manis di akhir kalimat nya. Membuat si pria tertegun.

"Aku suka Sakura..."

Haloo! Seperti yang aku tulis kemarin, dari chapter ini sampai seterus nya murni dari hasil pemikiran ku sendiri. Eitss! Tapi fic ini masih terinspirasi dari komik Happy Wedding Dream karya Tsukimi Papiko.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku terpaku menatap wajah Sakura yang berseri-seri saat menceritakan soal rambut nya yang berwarna merah muda. Tidak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa Sakura tampak sangat cantik di mata ku. Hingga tampa sadar aku seperti terhipnotis.

"Aku suka Sakura..."

'Sial!' aku merutuki diri ku sendiri.

"Heng?" gadis itu menatap ku bingung.

"Maksud ku bunga sakura, tentu saja. Ya bunga sakura, mereka sangat cantik."

"Kau benar." Sakura tersenyum dan hati ku berdesir kembali.

Tak terasa sudah menjelang sore kami berada di taman, aku menawarkan diri ku untuk mengantar Sakura pulang dan gadis itu menyetujui nya.

Skip

Aku membanting tubuh ku ke tempat tidur ketika aku telah sampai di rumah. Ada apa dengan ku? Apa aku benar-benar menyukai nya? Pikiran ku kembali memutar saat pertama kali aku melihat Sakura.

Flashback

Aku berjalan pulang dari supermarket ke rumah ku. Tak jauh dari rumah ku, aku melihat seorang gadis seumuran ku tengah menatap Itachi. Gadis itu tampak menulis sesuatu di buku nya. Ketika Itachi masuk ke rumah, gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan kawasan tempat tinggal ku.

Keesokan nya aku kembali melihat gadis itu, gadis itu bersorak girang, ketika Itachi menolak cewek yang menembak nya. Wajah ceria gadis itu ntah mengapa membangkitkan sesuatu di perut ku, seperti ada yang bergerak-gerak ingin keluar. Namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku terus saja melihat gadis itu mengamati Itachi. Mungkin dia ini memang penguntit Itachi, ntah mengapa aku tidak suka melihat nya. Hingga suatu hari aku memergoki nya, ia tampak gelagapan, dan ia tampak menggemaskan di mata ku. Aku rasa sejak saat itu aku telah jatuh hati pada nya.

Flashback off

* * *

Normal POV

Hari ini hari yang mendebarkan bagi semua orang, karena ini adalah hari tes masuk ke sekolah yang diinginkan, Konoha Gakuen. Tampak semua orang gelisah dan mondar-mandir sana-sini untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup tak terkecuali gadis yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku lupa semua hal yang Sasuke ajar kan padaku?' batin gadis itu.

"Tenang saja!"

Sebuah suara membuat gadis itu termangu.

'Sasuke?' pikir nya.

"I-I-Itachi-nii?!" gadis itu tampak sangat kaget melihat sosok pria di depan nya.

"Aku mencari Sasuke, kukira ia sudah tiba, seperti nya belum ya? Mengapa kau terkejut? Aku adalah panitia untuk kelas ini, kau tidak membaca papan pemberitahuan itu?"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap papan pemberitahuan yang isi nya,

Panitia ruangan 3b :

1\. Itachi Uchiha

2\. Ino Yamanaka

KRIEET

Pintu ruangan di buka menampakkan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah tersenyum kepada seorang pria. Semua orang tahu gadis itu.

"Itachi-kun!" gadis itu memanggil, yang tampak nya adalah kekasih nya.

* * *

Sakura POV

'Ino-san?!'

Aku begitu kaget ketika aku mengetahui panitia ruangan ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang membuat ku shock!

KRIEET

Jantung ku seolah berhenti berdetak melihat orang yang aku pikirkan tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Bukan aku saja yang seolah berhenti bernapas, aku rasa semua orang di kelas ini juga.

Lihat lah dia! Begitu cantik, tampak seperti boneka barbie! Pantas saja aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berada di samping Itachi-kun.

Apa ini? Aku masih mengharapkan nya?

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati mejaku, dimana Itachi-kun berada. Gadis itu tersenyum pada ku, aku juga membalas senyum nya.

"Ada apa Ino-chi?"

"Itachi, apa nanti kau sibuk? Jika tidak mau kah kau kencan dengan ku?" gadis itu-Ino-terlihat malu-malu ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan nya. Tanpa sadar batinku berkata 'Menggemaskan!'

Cih! Menyebalkan sekali

"Baiklah!" jawab Itachi, aku rasa tidak nyaman lagi memanggil Itachi-nii mengunakan -kun.

KRIEET

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang seperti baru bangun tidur ia berjalan mendekati kami.

"Baka aniki! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku? Aku bisa saja terlambat tahu!"

KRING KRING

Tepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Lihat! Kenyataan nya kau tidak terlambat."

Ino-san terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke dan Itachi.

* * *

Normal POV

Waktu mendebarkan yang dinantikan oleh sebagian besar siswa akhir nya tiba. Mereka harus mendapatkan nilai setinggi mungkin agar mereka bisa masuk ke SMA ini. Ya, Konoha Gakuen, SMA yang selalu menjadi favorit nomor satu setiap tahun nya. Tidak hanya sekolah yang berdedikasi, sekolah ini memiliki ekskul yang lengkap, lapangan yang luas, serta asrama bagi setiap murid yang menuntut ilmu disini.

"Baiklah semua nya dengarkan aku! Nama ku adalah Itachi Uchiha aku adalah panitia untuk ruangan ini. Aku akan membacakan peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi. Yang pertama jika ketahuan menggunakan alat hitung, komunikasi, buku panduan kalian akan langsung didiskualifikasi. Yang kedua tidak boleh bertanya apalagi menyontek, yang terakhir tapi tidak kalah penting, tidak boleh memberikan jawaban mu pada yang lain. Apa ada pertanyaan?" pria yang bernama Itachi itu menyudahi pidato singkat nya.

"Keheningan kalian akan aku anggap sebagai tidak. Gadis yang berada disamping ku ini bernama Ino Yamanaka, ia akan membagikan lembaran soal serta jawaban pada kalian. Ino silahkan!"

Gadis yang bernama Ino pun segera melaksanakan tugas nya. Ketika selesai ia berbalik menuju tempat nya semula.

"Apa ada yang belum dapat soal? Tidak, ya. Pengawas kalian akan datang setelah kami keluar. Jangan lupa apa yang disampaikan tadi ya, Selamat mengerjakan!"

Gadis itu-Ino-melambai-lambaikan tangan nya saat ia berjalan beriringan keluar bersama Itachi. Para pelajar yang berada di ruangan ikut membalas lambaian gadis itu, terutama yang laki-laki. Mereka seolah terhipnotis oleh gadis yang bernama Ino Yamanaka tersebut.

KRIEET

Benar saja seteleh kepergian mereka, datang lagi seorang pria yang menggunakan masker, dari papan pemberitahuan pria itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Alih-alih membawa buku absensi, pria itu memilih membawa novel kesukaan nya. Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Kalian sudah tahu nama ku, kan? Jadi kerjakan soal kalian! Bersuara sedikit saja, lupakan untuk bersekolah disini!"

'Menyeramkan...'

Begitulah yang ada dipikiran orang-orang diruangan ini. Kecuali pria yang tengah asik membaca novel nya dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Jujur ya, setiap kali aku melihat Ino pasti yang ada di benak ku ' kayak barbie'. Kalian mikir gitu juga?

Seperti biasa dimana pun tempat nya tetap baca, Icha-Icha Paradise. Dasar Kakashi hentai!

Kritik dan Saran akan selalu aku terima!

Gak bosan-bosan nya aku nyuruh kalian tulis apa yang kalian inginkan di kotak review, karena review dari kalian menjadi penyemangatku! ^~^ (selain Oppa cogan tentu nya!)

Jaa~ See You In Next Chapter! ^~^


	5. Chapter 5

"Kalian sudah tahu nama ku, kan? Jadi kerjakan soal kalian! Bersuara sedikit saja, lupakan untuk bersekolah disini!"

'Menyeramkan...'

Begitulah yang ada dipikiran orang-orang diruangan ini. Kecuali pria yang tengah asik membaca novel nya dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Normal POV

KRING KRING

Bel berdering sukses membuat para pelajar yang berada di ruangan ini menatap horor ke arah pengawas mereka. Ada yang berdoa, ada yang menulis secepat ia bisa, ada yang berharap lembar jawaban nya di ambil paling terakhir.

Pengawas mereka, Hatake Kakashi berdiri dan menatap keseliling.

"Kalian mendengar lonceng berbunyi kan?"

Seluruh pelajar yang berada di dalam ruangan itu meneguk saliva mereka dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah, ini yang akan kita lakukan! Aku akan menutup mata ku dan berhitung sampai 3, jika masih ada yang di dalam kelas ini aku akan merobek lembar jawaban kalian!"

'Dia gila!

"1..."

'Dia benar-benar berhitung?!'

"2..."

"Lari!" teriak seorang diantara mereka.

Para pelajar berlarian keluar dari kelas, hitungan Hatake Kakashi seolah-olah menjadi bom waktu bagi mereka.

"3..."

Tepat di hitungan terakhir nya ruangan kelas itu kosong.

"Dengan begini lebih mudah mengambil lembaran mereka."

Sementara itu di koridor, seorang siswi tengah mangut-mangut merutuki pengawas mereka bersama seorang siswa dari kelas yang sama dengan nya.

"Aku tak percaya pria itu benar-benar berhitung!" gadis itu mengacak surai rambut nya kasar.

"Hei! Hei! Jika rambut mu seperti landak begitu, jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!" gadis itu mendelik tidak suka pada pria disamping nya.

"Hei... Urus dulu pantat ayam di kepala mu, aku takut ia akan bertelur..."

Gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat dan berhenti di jendela salah satu kelas dan merapikan rambut nya yang sempat ia acak tadi, tapi di dalam ruangan itu ia melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

'Astaga! Mereka berciuman!' Jerit gadis itu di kepala nya.

Pria yang bersama nya tadi berjalan balik mendekati si gadis. Heran karena ia tidak kunjung usai menatap sebuah kaca jendela.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?"

Pria itu juga mengintip dari jendela seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Eiy! Apa mereka akan melakukan nya disini? Aniki memang nekat! Apa kau akan terus melihat nya Sakura?"

"Huh? Apa?!"

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku tidak percaya yang kulihat, Itachi tengah mencium Ino, wah! Aku seperti tidak mengenal Itachi.

"Eiy! Apa mereka akan melakukan nya disini? Aniki memang nekat! Apa kau akan terus melihat nya Sakura?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, suara Sasuke. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Huh? Apa?!"

Segera saja Sasuke menarik lengan ku menjauhi tempat itu.

"Aku lapar, ayo makan!"

Skip

Rasa nya sudah lama aku tidak menulis diary karena aku di sibukkan oleh belajar, belajar saja. Aku mengambil diary ku dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalam nya.

15 Desember

Aku baru saja mengikuti tes masuk Konoha Gakuen, semoga aku dan Sasuke bisa masuk kesana berdua!

Aku menutup buku diary ku, lalu membuka nya lagi. Aku penasaran apa saja yang telah aku tulis. Aku membaca nya satu persatu, halaman awal hingga 15 di dominasi oleh Itachi, namun setelah nya hingga lembaran buku ku mencapai batas nya lebih banyak tentang Sasuke. Kejengjelan ku pada nya rasa senang ku pada nya.

Aku melihat tulisan terakhir ku, terdapat nama Sasuke lagi di dalam nya. Ini seolah-olah aku menyukai nya, benarkah begitu?

Dari pada pusing aku memilih tidur, namun handphone ku berdering. Sasuke, itulah yang tertera pada layar. Baru saja dipikir kan ia menelephon, kebetulan sekali!

"Kau belum tidur?" suara di seberang terdengar.

"Jika aku tidur, aku tidak akan mengangkat telepon ini!"

"Apa kau ada waktu luang besok?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, apa kah aku harus menerima ajakan nya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau berkencan dengan ku?"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya, kalau nih fic terkesan buru-buru amat. Salah kan sang author (saya) yang amatiranT.T maaf kan juga chapter ini pendek amat!T_T

Tapi, aku akan berusaha keras membuat nih fic enak (emang makanan?_-) di bacanya!

Maka nya review dari kalian semua sangat membantu ku!

Jadi, Jangan lupa isi kotak review y! ^~^


	6. Chapter 6

"Jika aku tidur, aku tidak akan mengangkat telepon ini!"

"Apa kau ada waktu luang besok?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, apakah aku harus menerima ajakan nya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau berkencan dengan ku?"

"Apa?!"

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Normal POV

Tampak sepasang kekasih sedang asik bercanda gurau, mengabaikan dua insan di depan nya. Canggung, mungkin itu lah yang mereka rasakan.

Flashback

"Apa?!"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, berkencanlah dengan ku besok?"

Hening sejenak.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan nya?"

Pria di seberang pun menceritakan mengapa ia mengajak si gadis berkencan besok.

"Jadi, Itachi-nii mengadakan double date dan ia mengundang kita karena ia menganggap kita berpacaran?"

"Iya, tolonglah..."

"Apa untung nya bagi ku?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau!"

Hening lagi.

"Baiklah, aku memegang janji mu!"

Flashback off

"Hahahaha, Itachi geli, hentikan, perut ku sakit, hahahaha!"

Ino, nama gadis itu terus saja tertawa akibat perlakuan kekasih nya tidak peduli pada dua orang di depan nya.

"Baiklah! Ngomong-ngomong-melirik dua insan di depan nya- mengapa kalian hanya diam saja?"

* * *

Sasuke POV

'Ish! Jika tahu begini, harus nya aku tolak saja tawaran aniki. Tapi, aku juga ingin berkencan dengan Sakura. Ini canggung sekali, ya tuhan!

"Baiklah! Mengapa kalian hanya diam?"

Aku rasa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk kami, aku melirik Sakura yang juga melirik ku, aku rasa ia ingin aku yang menjawab nya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dritt Dritt

Tiba-tiba saja handphone ku berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk dari Sakura rupa nya. Mengapa tidak ngomong langsung? Aneh!

'Sasuke! Ayo pergi. Dari. Sini. Aku. Tidak. Tahan. Lagi! Aku. Ingin. Muntah!'

Dengan setiap penekanan di setiap kata nya, aku jadi terkikik geli.

"Sebenar nya aku ada rencana lain bersama Sakura, jadi kami ingin pergi duluan!"

Aku segera menggaet tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan kafe itu.

Kami berjalan beriringan dan aku menggenggam tangan nya, aku senang sekali. Aku melirik wajah nya dan pipi nya bersemu, menggemaskan.

"Sakura ayo kita pergi ke wahana!"

"Ayo!"

Skip

"Wah!"

Sakura terlihat senang sekali! Aku juga senang!

"Ayo, masuk ke rumah hantu!"

Ia berlari secepat kilat menuju wahana rumah hantu. Aku ingin menolak nya, aku takut akan

"Dua tiket, tolong! Terimakasih! Sasuke lihat ini!"

Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan tiket nya tepat di depan wajah ku. Kami-sama kowaii! TT

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku senang sekali Sasuke mengajak ku ke wahana, rumah hantu, target ku adalah rumah hantu. Aku menarik Sasuke untuk segera memasuki wahana rumah hantu. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat.

Begitu aku membuka pintu rumah hantu tersebut, suara kuntilanak membahana di seluruh ruangan. Aku merasakan tangan ku bergetar, mungkin aku takut.

Tunggu! Aku tidak takut! Kalau begitu- aku melirik Sasuke yang terlihat was-was, aku melirik tangan ku yang di genggam Sasuke. Tangan nya bergetar membuat tangan ku juga ikut bergetar- Sasuke yang takut!

"Sasuke, apa kau takut?"

Dia menatap ku wajah nya pucat sekali.

"Tidak!AAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada pocong yang muncul terbalik dari atap tepat di depan kami. Aku tidak takut, Sasuke ketakutan sekali. Teriakan nya saja seperti anak perempuan, hii~

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar..."

Aku mendesah kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi wajah Sasuke sangat pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita terus kan!"

Ia menarik ku dan berjalan cepat di depan ku. Ia gagah sekali-"AAAHH!"-tapi tidak lama_-

* * *

Normal POV

Seorang kuntilanak lewat tepat di depan mereka menyebabkan jeritan wanita menggema di seluruh lorong. Tapi aneh nya yang menjerit adalah seorang laki-laki!

Pria yang baru saja menjerit itu memeluk gadis yang tepat berada di belakang nya. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan si pria dan lebih memilih menggenggam tangan nya.

"Jeritan mu sungguh menakutkan!" gadis itu terkekeh geli.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah hantu, si gadis terlihat bosan dengan hantu yang dilihat nya.

'Kunti, pocong, tuyul, suster ngesot, tidak ada yang lain?'

Sedangkan si pria menutup mata nya selagi mereka berjalan, tidak ingin menatap apa yang ada di sekitar nya.

'Cepatlah berlalu, cepatlah berlalu!'

Akhirnya setelah 40 menit mereka keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Membosankan..." sang gadis mendesah kecewa.

Sedangkan sang pria tidak berhenti nya mengucapkan puji syukur.

Setelah keluar dari wahana rumah hantu mereka memutuskan untuk menonton pertunjukan musik yang ada disana. Banyak orang yang menonton nya menyebabkan mereka terdorong kesana-kemari.

"Aw!"

Sang gadis terdorong kuat dan hampir terjatuh. Namun sebelum itu si pria dengan sigap menarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah pria di depan nya.

* * *

Sakura POV

Sasuke memeluk ku dengan tiba-tiba aku menatap lurus ke depan untuk menatap wajah nya, namu aku malah sejajar dengan tinggi dada nya. Ini aneh.

Aku menengadahkan kepala ku dan menatap wajah nya. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi lebih tinggi. Tiba-tiba saja wajah ku memerah.

"Sakura! Wajah mu! Apa kau sakit?"

Wajah ku memanas ketika Sasuke menempelkan jidat nya ke keningku untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Aku baru sadar wajah Sasuke lebih tampan dari Itachi. Tanpa sadar aku-

"Aku rasa aku menyukai mu!"-mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

"Kau apa?"

Aku segera tersadar dan menarik wajah ku dari nya. Aku bingung harus apa sekarang, apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?

"Aku apa?" aku bertanya balik kepada nya.

"Kau berkata apa barusan?" ia terlihat sangat penasaran itu membuat ku makin salah tingkah.

"Aku berkata apa?"

"Lupakanlah..."

Kami pun diam mengamati pertunjukan, tapi pikiran ku terus saja mengingat kejadian tadi. Aish! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan nya sih? Itu seperti aku telah menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya! Apa aku punya perasaan pada nya?

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku yakin Sakura berkata ia menyukai ku, aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Mungkin dia hanya malu untuk mengakui nya.

Aku melirik Sakura wajah nya bersemu mungkin ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku menggenggam tangan nya dan memasukkan tangan kami kedalam saku jaket ku. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Agar kita tidak berpisah nanti nya!" dusta ku.

Kami menikmati pertunjukan nya sampai usai. Aku bertanya pada Sakura apakah ia ingin pulang sekarang atau masih ingin melanjutkan kencan kami. Dan ia pun menjawab

"Aku ingin minum bubble tea."-membuat hati ku bersorak kegirangan.

* * *

16 Desember

Hari ini aku berkencan dengan Sasuke, menyenangkan. Hati ku berdegup kencang saat bersama nya. Aku rasa aku menyukai nya!

Baiklah sekarang aku harus tidur, besok hari besar. Kami-sama, tolong luluskan aku dan Sasuke agar kami bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen!

Dan terimakasih telah membuat ku dengan cepat melupakan Itachi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa sangat mengecewakan?

Seperti biasa aku mengharapkan review dari kalian semua! Masukan dari kalian adalah mood boster bagiku!

Ja~ want to review?


	7. Chapter 7

16 Desember

Hari ini aku berkencan dengan Sasuke, menyenangkan. Hati ku berdegup kencang saat bersama nya. Aku rasa aku menyukai nya!

Baiklah sekarang aku harus tidur, besok hari besar. Kami-sama, tolong luluskan aku dan Sasuke agar kami bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen!

Dan terimakasih telah membuat ku dengan cepat melupakan Itachi.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Normal POV

Hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti pun akhir nya tiba. Semua orang berharap nama mereka ada di papan pengumuman, yang memberitahukan apakah mereka di terima di Konoha Gakuen atau tidak.

"Nama ku dimana?"

"Ah! Nama ku ada!"

"Yah... Mungkin sekolah ini tidak cocok untuk ku..."

Ada yang besorak senang mendapati nama mereka ada, ada yang sedih, dan ada yang bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

Seorang gadis berambut tidak lazim, bergerak gelisah mencari-cari nama nya. Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi pelipisnya.

'Bagaimana jika nama ku tidak ada?'

"Nama mu di sini! Di nomor 207!"

Seorang pria tampan menunjuk nomor 207 dimana tempat nama Sakura Haruno berada.

"Sepuluh nama di atas ku!"

"Ah, kau benar!"

Gadis itu melihat nama nya, dan sepuluh nama di bawah nya, Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata nya.

'100, 100, 100, nilai yang sempurna sekali!'

KRING KRING

"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh murid yang telah berhasil lulus untuk berkumpul di auditorium sekarang! Jika di kehitungan ke 5 kalian tidak ada, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolah ini!"

"5..."

Para murid yang lulus berhamburan menuju ruang auditorium, berdesak-desakkan, saling mendorong, tidak ingin menjadi siswa yang terlambat.

* * *

Sakura POV

'Guru sialan ini lagi!'

"Sasuke ayo!"

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Sial, nya lautan manusia ini melakukan hal yang sama menyebabkan aku terdorong kesana kemari. Awal nya aku masih bisa bertahan namun-

"Akan lebih baik jika aku yang menggandeng mu"-Sasuke memeluk ku untuk yang kedua kali nya akibat serudukan orang.

Dengan Sasuke yang menarik ku, kami jadi lebih tiba lebih cepat yaitu 1 detik lebih awal. Sedangkan siswa yang terlambat, disuruh berlari lagi dari papan pengumuman menuju auditorium, dan guru sialan ini menghitung lagi dari 5. Sadis sekali!

"Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang telah berhasil sampai sejauh ini! Aku yakin ujian untuk masuk kesini sangat tidak mudah. Jadi, aku berharap kalian tidak membuat ulah selagi kalian bersekolah disini. Aku Hatake Kakashi adalah kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen dan aku sangat benci ke-ter-lam-ba-tan!"

Ini menjadi lebih buruk! Pria sialan itu adalah kepala sekolah? WHAT?!

"Kalian semua akan bersekolah disini pada awal tahun, yaitu 1 januari. Jadi, aku harap kalian memanfaatkan waktu libur kalian dengan baik. Lakukanlah hal positif! Segitu saja dari ku. Kalian bisa pergi!

"3..."

Astaga pria ini mulai berhitung lagi! Apa ia sangat suka berhitung? Mengapa kau tidak menjadi mesin hitung saja?

"Sakura ayo!"

Sasuke menarik ku, berjuang menghalau murid lain agar kami bisa keluar lebih dulu.

"Akhirnya kita keluar..."

Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafas nya, ntah mengapa ia terlihat begitu keren. Aku memalingkan wajah ku, takut ia akan melihat wajah ku yang memerah.

"Sasuke?" aku memanggil nya sehingga ia menatap wajah ku.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terluka akibat berdesakan tadi?"

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku ingin bertanya apa kau ingin makan es krim?"

"Apa kau mengajakku berkencan?"

Aku rasa ia mencoba menggodaku.

"B-B-Bukan begitu!"

Dengan cepat aku menyilangkan tangan ku di depan wajah nya.

"Kalau tidak kencan aku tidak mau!"

Aish! Ada apa dengan nya? Tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya berkencan, aku kan wanita! Namun akhirnya aku menyetujui nya.

"Baiklah!"

Dia terlihat senang mendengar jawaban ku, aku juga senang melihat nya senang.

Skip

Disinilah kami sekarang di sebuah kafe yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Sasuke, Ino, dan Itachi waktu double date yang-Wah! Canggung sekali!

Sebenarnya aku sangat suka kafe ini, nuansa klasik nya membuatku nyaman. Meja dan kursi disusun serapi mungkin, bunga berjejer di pinggiran kaca kafe, lampu gantung yang kasual yang indah di setiap meja.

Aku mengamati orang-orang yang asik menikmati makanan mereka begitupun aku dan Sasuke. Aku melirik nya yang tengah asik memakan ice cream cake (kayak judul lagu, ada yang tahu?) yang di pesan nya tadi. Ia terlihat begitu khidmat memakan nya seolah-olah tidak ingin membiarkan rasa dingin itu lenyak dari tenggorokan nya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku?"

Aku merapikan rambut ku, menghilangkan rasa grogi ku karena kedapatan menatap nya.

"Tidak kok!" ia mengangguk pada ku.

"Kalau begitu ada sesuatu-

Ia mengangkat ibu jari nya dan mengusap tipis bibirku, membuat jantung ku hampir melompat keluar!- di bibirmu!" ia menjilati es krim yang lengket di ibu jari nya, membuat wajah ku jadi merah padam.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat Sakura memandangi ku dari tadi. Aku bertanya pada nya apa ada sesuatu diwajah ku? dan ia berkata tidak. Namun aku melihat ada es krim yang merembes dari bibir nya, spontan ibu jari ku terangkat dan mengilap nya. Tapi, tanpa aku sadar aku menjilap es krim yang lengket di ibu jari ku.

Aku menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oh, Sakura!"

Aku memanggil gadis itu membuat nya tersendat.

"I-I-Iya?"

Aku ingin mengajak nya menghadiri pesta Anniv Itachi dan Ino. Semoga saja ia menerima ajakan ku.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang besok?"

Dia terlihat berpikir.

"Iya, aku ada. Mengapa?"

"Itachi mengadakan pesta untuk hari anniv nya bersama Ino, aku tidak mungkin mengadiri pesta itu sendirian. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu, aku jadi penasaran akan jawaban nya.

"Baiklah!" gadis itu tersenyum mengakhiri kebersamaan kami hari ini.

17 Desember

Sasuke mengajak ku untuk menghadiri pesta Itachi di hotel Ichirin no Hana. Aku ingin terlihat cantik di depan nya. Apa aku harus memakai long dress besok? Atau short dress?

Dari pada aku pusing memikirkan nya lebih baik sekarang tidur. Aku harus terlihat cantik, aku tidak ingin memiliki mata panda besok. Dari pagi aku akan menyiapkan semua nya, gaun, sepatu, riasan wajah, apa aku harus mengikat rambut ku? Atau di gerai saja?

Jika begini terus aku tidak bisa tidur! Ya sudahlah, besok, akan aku pikirkan besok. Lagi pula acara nya akan dilaksanakan pukul 8 malam, kira-kira ada waktu 10 jam untuk ku bersiap.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Kritik dan Saran kalian akan aku terima!^~^

Jangan lupa review ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :ItaIno, Slight SasuSaku, OOC.

* * *

Chapter Spesial ItaIno

Ballroom hotel yang dikenal bernama Ichirin no Hana tampak ramai di penuhi oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang.

Ada apa? Jika kau mendongankan kepala mu, kau akan melihat tulisan "Happy Anniversery Itachi-Ino!" dengan bunga-bunga di sekeliling nya. Terlihat norak memang, namun itu permintaan Ino karena ia sangat menyukai bunga.

"Selamat malam semua nya!"

Suara seorang gadis membuat para hadirin berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kepada mc pada malam hari ini.

"Nama saya adalah Sakura Haruna, saya mc yang akan menemani anda pada malam ini. Selamat datang di pesta Anniversery Itachi dan Ino-san!"

Mc tersebut undur diri, dan digantikan oleh bintang pada malam ini. Itachi dan Ino tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Para hadirin duduk di kursi masing-masing, bahkan sang mc pun ikut duduk disamping teman pria nya. Semua orang fokus pada dua insan yang berada diatas panggung, menunggu apa yang akan mereka katakan. Sang pria akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih ku pada kalian semua, terutama Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah hadir pada malam ini. Aku ingin merayakan hari jadi ku yang ke dua bersama kalian. Aku dan Ino sebenar nya sudah satu tahun berpacaran, dan kami mengadakan perayaan ini sebagai ungkapan terimakasih pada yang telah mendukung kami. Aku harap kalian menikmati acara yang kami suguhkan pada malam ini!"

Ketika dua insan itu turun dari panggung, suara tepukan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seolah-olah mereka berdua telah membuat negara mereka bangga atas hal yang telah mereka lakukan. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan.

Suara musik mengalun lembut ini adalah bagian dimana semua orang harus berdansa bersama pasangan nya. Terlihat dua bintang kita ini tengah berdansa bersama di bawah sorotan lampu yang indah. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu mahir melakukan nya. Seolah mereka adalah putri dan pangeran yang tengah berdansa di tengah perayaan pertunangan mereka, kurang lebih begitu.

"Kau tampak cantik Ino-chi!"

Sang pria berbisik tepat di telinga si gadis menyebabkan si gadis terkikik geli akibat helaian napas di telingan nya.

"Kau juga Itachi!"

Sang gadis yang bernama Ino itu mencium pria nya tepat di bibir tapi, sang pria tampak nya tidak senang sehingga ia mengerutkan kening nya.

"Apa menurut mu aku cantik, Ino-chi?"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah si gadis. Mencoba menatap seluruh kecantikan yang gadis itu miliki.

"Hahahaah, buka begitu. Maksud ku kau sangat tampan Ita-kun!"

Mereka meliuk-liuk membuat gerakan yang sangat indah. Beberapa pasang mata terlihat terpukau akibat gerakan yang mereka buat. Gadis itu berputar dan diangkat oleh sang pria. Sungguh ini mereka memang terlihat seolah-olah putri dan pangeran yang ada di dongeng-dongeng.

Dress yang dipakai Ino membuat tarian mereka menjadi lebih memukau. Ketika Itachi memutar tubuh ini, gaun bawah nya akan mengembang dan berputar sempurna mengikuti tubuh Ino. Ino seperti nya menyukai gerakan itu, hingga ia terus saja berputar, membuat gaun nya juga berputar cepat.

Para hadirin tertegun kembali melihat penampilan Ino. Seperti nya menari adalah keahlian gadis itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Ino..."

"Aku tahu Itachi, kau telah mengatakan nya tadi." gadis itu memeluk pria di depan nya. Begitu juga dengan pasangan yang lain, mungkin karena lelah berdansa mereka lebih memilih memeluk pasangan nya. Tujuan dari musik lambat yang diputar memang mengharuskan para pasangan saling berpelukan.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kau sangat cantik sekali?"

"Itachi..."

Ino menatap pria di depan nya.

"Aku mencintai mu Ino!"

"Aku ju-

Belum sempat gadis itu meneruskan kalimat nya, sang pria telah membungkam mulut nya dengan ciuman yang lembut. Gadis itu membalas ciuman nya, dan merangkul leher pria itu.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam perayaan itu berakhir. Semua pasangan yang hadir telah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Namun masih ada sepasang kekasih yang masih saja asik berpelukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Itachi, apa kau masih ingin begini sampai pagi?"

Pria itu Itachi, masih saja tetap pada posisi nya memeluk gadis yang berada pada dekapan nya.

"Apakah boleh?"

Pria itu meletakkan dagu nya di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, sebentar lagi saja Ino..."

Gadis itu mengusap helaian rambut pria yang tengah memeluk nya. Ia membelai-belai sayang.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan akhir nya mereka menyudahi acara pelukan mereka, sambil bergandengan tangan sepasang kekasih itu meninggalkan hotel dan pergi menuju mobil mereka yang terpakir diluar.

"Apa kau mau menginap di rumah ku Itachi?"

"Apa kau sedang memberi ku kode?"

"Aku rasa begitu!"

Gadis itu mengedip jahil pada pria yang duduk disamping nya.

"Baiklah!"

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju pesat membelah jalan raya yang lenggang. Memang nya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya!

See you in next chapter!^~^


	9. Chapter 9

17 Desember

Sasuke mengajak ku untuk menghadiri pesta Itachi di hotel Ichirin no Hana. Aku ingin terlihat cantik di depan nya. Apa aku harus memakai long dress besok? Atau short dress?

Dari pada aku pusing memikirkan nya lebih baik sekarang tidur. Aku harus terlihat cantik, aku tidak ingin memiliki mata panda besok. Dari pagi aku akan menyiapkan semua nya, gaun, sepatu, riasan wajah, apa aku harus mengikat rambut ku? Atau di gerai saja?

Jika begini terus aku tidak bisa tidur! Ya sudahlah, besok, akan aku pikirkan besok. Lagi pula acara nya akan dilaksanakan pukul 8 malam, kira-kira ada waktu 10 jam untuk ku bersiap.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Sakura POV

KRIIING KRIING

Aku terbangun tepat pukul 8 pagi, aku segera merapikan tempat tidur ku dan melakukan ritual pagi.

Setelah mandi aku membuka lemari pakaian ku memilah-milah apa yang harus aku pakai ke perayaan nanti. Setelah ku pikir-pikir akan lebih mudah jika aku memilih sepatu dulu.

Aku berjalan ke lemari sepatu dan membuka nya. Aku melihat satu persatu sepatu yang ku punya. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, soft pink, pink, terlalu banyak warna. Jadi, aku memutuskan memilih aksesoris yang akan aku pakai nanti.

Aku berjalan ke meja rias ku. Melihat-lihat aksesoris apa yang aku miliki. Ada ikat rambut, jepit rambut sedang, kecil, cincin, kalung, gelang. Aku mengambil seluruh jepit rambut yang ku punya, ada yang lucu, klasik, dan elegan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya. Aku pergi melihat gelang yang ku punya, dan aku putuskan tidak memakai nya. Lalu aku melihat kalung liontin ku, itu sangat indah. Aku memutuskan memakai kalung ini saja.

Setelah mendapatkan aksesoris, aku berjalan kembali memilih gaun yang aku pakai. Aku melihat liontin ku dan menemukan gaun yang cocok. Itu adalah long dress merah yang elegan, aku memakai nya serta liontin ku dan melihat pantulan ku di cermin, cantik sekali.

DRIIT DRIIT

Aku berhenti menatap pantulan ku dan segera membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To: Sakura_

 _Sakura, aniki tidak memiliki mc untuk acara nanti. Apa kau ingin menjadi mc nya? Tugas mu hanya menyambut hadirin yang datang, setelah itu aniki dan Ino-san akan mengurus sisa nya? Bagaimana?_

'Baiklah tidak ada salah nya menjadi mc' pikir ku.

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke-kun_

 _Baiklah_

Setelah menjawab pesan dari Sasuke, aku melepas atribut yang aku pakai dan mulai memilih sepatu kembali. Karena gaun yang ku pakai panjang nya hingga menutupi seluruh kaki aku, tidak masalah sepatu apa yang akan ku pakai. Toh! Tidak akan kelihatan!

Aku mengambil gaun, kalung, dan sepatu merah ku lalu meletakkan nya di atas tempat tidur. Aku melihat jam pukul 14:30! Ya, ampun berapa lama aku memilih pakaian yang akan aku pakai?!

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat aniki mondar-mandir melihat Itachi kebingungan memilih tuxedo apa yang akan pakai.

"Ayolah Itachi, pilih saja salah satu! Mata ku sakit melihat mu mondar-mandir!"

Aku heran apa yang membuat nya bingung, ia hanya memiliki tiga tuxedo dan semuanya sama! Bodoh sekali.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Tuxedo ini memiliki merk yang berbeda membuat ku bingung!"

Hah... Apa dia memang bodoh?

Aku melirik pakaian yang akan aku pakai nanti malam, dari pada tuxedo aku lebih memilih pakaian yang simple saja. Kaos putih dipadukan jas, jeans dan kets putih. Sederhana tapi aku tetap terlihat tampan.

Kira-kira Sakura akan memakai apa ya? Apa ia akan memakai gaun yang pendek? Gaun panjang? Mengikat rambut nya? Menggerai rambut nya? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat nya.

* * *

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik bergaun merah tengah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung. Gadis itu sesekali melirik jam dinding, beberapa menit lagi ia akan unjuk diri dihadapan semua orang.

'Baiklah aku hanya perlu mengucapkan selamat datang pada mereka,

Gadis itu pun akhirnya naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat malam semua nya!"

Suara nya membuat para hadirin berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kepada nya.

"Nama saya adalah Sakura Haruna, saya mc yang akan menemani anda pada malam ini. Selamat datang di pesta Anniversery Itachi dan Ino-san!"

Setelah mengatakan apa yang diminta kepada nya, gadis itu turun dari panggung menuju pria yang tengah menunggu nya.

"Hai Sasuke!"

Sapa nya.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang berada di atas panggung. Dia begitu cantik malam ini, penampilan nya sungguh memukau. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya, kulit putih nya dipadukan dengan gaun merah panjang sangat cocok sekali. Rambut panjang nya di buat agak bergelombang membuat penampilan nya makin sempurna.

Aku melihat nya berjalan anggun menuju meja ku. Hati ku berdegup kencang melihat nya, melihatnya seperti itu membuat ku tidak tahan ingin mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenar nya pada nya.

"Hai Sasuke!

Dia mendudukkan diri nya tepat di depan ku.

"Hai juga Sakura!

"Kau terlihat berbeda" dia tersenyum di akhir kalimat nya.

"Kau juga, kau tampak cantik malam ini!"

Aku melihat pipi nya bersemu mendengar perkataan nya. Dengan wajah yang hampir merah ia membalas pujian ku.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan malam ini Sasuke!"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih ku pada kalian semua, terutama Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah hadir pada malam ini."

Suara dari Itachi membuat kami yang hadir terfokus pada nya. Aku juga ingin fokus kepada nya, namun ntah kenapa fokus ku pada malam ini hanya tertuju pada Sakura.

" Aku harap kalian menikmati acara yang kami suguhkan pada malam ini!"

Hingga ujung pidato Itachi, aku masih tetap tidak bisa berhenti menatap nya. Tiba-tiba pendengaran ku menangkap musik dansa yang mengalun lembut. Aku melihat pasangan yang hadir tengah berdansa di tengah ballroom. Aku memberanikan diri ku untuk mengajak Sakura.

"Sakura-yang dipanggil menoleh- apa kau ingin berdansa dengan ku?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan ku berharap ia akan meraih nya.

"Tapi-hati ku hampir menciut mendengar nya.

Diluar dugaan ku ia meraih uluran tangan ku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa" ujar nya malu.

"Tidak masalah!" jawab ku senang.

Aku menarik lengan Sakura menuju lantai dansa, ia terlihat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku meletakkan kedua tangan nya di bahu ku dan kedua tangan ku, aku gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

"Bergerak saja mengikuti ku!"

Dia menggangguk menuruti perintah ku.

"Mereka sangat hebat!" puji Sakura.

Aku tahu ia sedang memuji Itachi dan Ino yang membuat gerakan yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Tentu saja! Ino-san adalah seorang penari profesional!"

"Begitu..."

Aku memutar Sakura seperti yang dilakukan oleh Itachi dan sengaja membuat nya seperti setengah berbaring.

"Lihat kau juga bisa!"

* * *

Sakura POV

Jantung ku hampir saja melompat keluar akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Apa ini? Musik nya pelan sekali.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan, ASTAGA! Orang-orang mulai berpelukan! Apa aku dan Sasuke akan berpelukan juga?

Aku memandangi Sasuke, bertanya-tanya apa ia akan memeluk ku atau tidak.

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi dari sini? Aku merasa canggung."

Ntah mengapa pertanyaan nya membuat ku kecewa. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasa nya Sasuke memeluk ku, hanya penasaran saja.

"Baiklah.." akhirnya aku menyetujui tawarannya.

Sasuke membawa ku ke taman pada malam hari, mau ngapain?

Kami berjalan terus ke tengah taman, yang terdapat sebuah meja dan lilin di tengah nya, terdapat juga steik yang kelihatan nya enak sekali. Seperti makan malam romantis. Apa ini, Sasuke mau melamarku?

"Aku mengajak mu kesini, karena aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada mu"

Ia memandangku lekat-lekat. Jantung ku mulai berdegup tidak karuan.

"Aku lapar..."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Sasuke ama Sakura mau ngapain?

Jangan lupa singgahi kotak review ya!

See You In Next Chapter!^~^


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke membawa ku ke taman pada malam hari, mau ngapain?

Kami berjalan terus ke tengah taman, yang terdapat sebuah meja dan lilin di tengah nya, terdapat juga steik yang kelihatan nya enak sekali. Seperti makan malam romantis. Apa ini, Sasuke mau melamarku?

"Aku mengajak mu kesini, karena aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada mu"

Ia memandangku lekat-lekat. Jantung ku mulai berdegup tidak karuan.

"Aku lapar..."

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

* * *

Sakura POV

"Aku lapar... Mari kita makan!"

Aku ingin menendang kepala anak ini! Jantung ku berdegup kencang mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi dan apa ini? Dia berkata lapar? Cih!

Sasuke menyeret ku untuk duduk di tempat yang telah ia siapkan, ia terus tersenyum pada ku dengan tampang bodoh nya_-

"Sakura, aku memang ingin berkata sesuatu pada mu..."

Ia memasang raut muka serius.

"Tapi, aku akan mengatakan nya setelah kita memakan steik yang telah aku siapkan ini"

"Mengapa kau menyiapkan nya di tengah taman?" heranku pada nya.

"Karena aku pernah berpikir bagaimana rasa nya makan malam bersama mu di taman ini, sekalian berkencan ku rasa."

Wajah ku memerah! Aku langsung memakan hidangan yang di suguhkan pada ku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ku. Namun aku tersedak! Malang sekali_T

"Sakura ini minum dulu!"

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air pada ku, namun belum sempat aku meminum nya, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan di dasar gelas itu. Aku mengambil nya menggunakan jari telunjukku dan menunjukkan nya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini tanya ku pada nya?"

Dia mengambil cincin itu dari ku dan berlutut dihadapan ku. Tiba-tiba saja suara biola mengalun lembut ketika Sasuke meraih tangan ku.

"Sakura..." panggil nya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun aku tidak bisa mencegah nya. Aku rasa aku menyukai mu, tidak, mungkin lebih dari sekedar suka. Kau paham maksudkukan?"

Aku mengangguk, sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Jadi, Sakura apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih ku? Kalau kau mau kau tidak harus menjawab nya sekarang..."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak ma-

Aku dengan cepat memotong ucapan nya.

"M-M-Maksud ku, aku mau menjawab nya sekarang! Sebenarnya aku juga, ya kau tahu, aku juga-

Aku terlalu malu mengatakan nya!

"Aku juga menyukai mu Sasuke!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu melewati jari manis ku, rupa nya itu cincin yang tadi. Aku menatap cincin itu cantik sekali.

18 Desember

Hari ini aku resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke! Aku senang sekali! Aku bisa meloncat menembus atap! Aku tidak sanggup menahan semua perasaan ini!

DRIIT DRIIT

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To: Sakura Hime_

 _Aku memikirkan mu manis, Apa kau juga memikirkan ku?_

Aku membaca pesan dari Sasuke, aku senang ia memikirkan ku disaat aku memikirkan nya.

 _From : Sakura Hime_

 _To : Sasuke-kun_

 _Tidak masam! Aku tidak memikirkan mu!_

Aku terkikik geli membaca balasan ku untuk Sasuke, kira-kira apa respon nya?

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To: Sakura Hime_

 _Coba kau lihat bulan malam ini, indah sekali!_

Aku menuruti saran nya dan melihat bulan. Bulan nya memang indah sekali! Bersinar sangat terang! Aku jadi teringat Sasuke.

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To : Sakura Hime_

 _Pasti kau tengah melihat wajah ku di bulan, karena aku juga tengah melihat wajah mu di bulan dari sini. Kau bersinar begitu terang..._

Aku menekan wajah ku ke bantal, aku terlalu senang. Aku bisa berteriak dan memecahkan jendela. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi begitu romantis?

Sasuke POV

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikikan Sakura, bahkan bulan dilangit membuatku teringat akan Sakura. Semua ini seperti menghipnotisku.

 _From : Sakura-hime_

 _TO : Sasuke-kun_

 _Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau menguntitku ya?_

Aku tersenyum mendengar balasan nya.

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To : Sakura Hime_

 _Aku tidak menguntit mu, itu karena kita saling terhubung seperti benang merah. Jadi, ketika kau memikirkan ku, aku juga akan memikirkan mu._

 _From : Sakura Hime_

 _To : Sasuke-kun_

 _Gombal... Sudahlah aku mengantuk. Aku tidak ingin menjadi panda besok pagi. Oyasumi Sasuke-kun._

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To : Sakura Hime_

 _Oyasumi Sakura, sweet dream..._

Aku meletakkan handphone ku diatas nakas dan berbaring di tempat di tidur mencoba menutup mata. Wajah Sakura, itu yang kulihat jika aku menutup mata. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur?

Aku menemukan ide agar aku bisa tidur, aku akan melelahkan tubuh ku. Aku melompat dari tempat tidurku dan mencoba melakukan sit up 100 kali, namun setelah sit up yang ke 5 aku merasa jenuh. Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan push up 100 kali, namun baru push up yang ke 3 aku merasa jenuh kembali. Aku memutuskan akan berlari kecil-kecilan mengelilingin kamar ku, namun baru mengangkat kaki aku merasa malas. Aku mencoba berbaring saja dan tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Sasuke ama Sakura orang nya rempong banget ya? Kalau punya anak nanti jadi nya kayak mana coba?

Oh iya! Aku berencana mau namatin fic ini beberapa chap lagi, mungkin kurang dari 6 chap.

Kritik dan Saran nya dikasih dong buat aku!^~^

Jaa~ See You In Next Chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T-M

Warning :SasuSaku, Slight ItaIno, OOC.

Normal POV

Sejak awal desember pemerintah Jepang telah menyiapkan segala hal untuk menyambut natal.

Kota-kota jepang akan dihiasi oleh pohon natal yang sangat indah. Lampu kerlap-kerlip akan mengelilingi pohon tersebut. Kios-kios yang berkaitan dengan natal sudah didirikan, patung santa yang besar telah di tempatkan di tengah taman untuk hari yang spesial ini.

Para pasangan biasa nya menganggap hari natal juga seperti hari valentine. Mereka biasanya akan bertukar kado, namun bagi yang single ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mencari pasangan, bukankah begitu?

Mari kita menuju taman kota.

Di taman kota telah banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah bercengkrama. Begitupun kedua tokoh utama kita yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman di samping pohon natal yang tengah bersinar terang.

"Sakura..." panggil sang pria.

"Ada apa?" sang gadis itu pun menoleh.

Dari pada menjawab pertanyaan si gadis pria itu lebih memilih menyodorkan kotak merah kecil berbentuk hati pada gadis tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya nya.

"Buka saja!" perintah si pria.

Gadis itu pun membuka kotak di depan nya dan melihat sebuah kalung liontin di depan nya. Gadis itu mengangkat liontin tersebut, dan bergumam memuji liontin tersebut sangking indah nya. Sang pria mengambil alih liontin tersebut dari si gadis dan memasangkan liontin tersebut kepada nya. Bau maskulin menyeruak masuk memenuhi paru-paru si gadis, membuat nya merona.

"Cantik sekali... Terimakasih. Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk mu Sasuke!"

Gadis itu mengambil kotak yang telah ia siapkan dari tas yang dibawanya. Gadis itu menyerahkan kotak itu pada sang pria, dan sang pria menerima nya dengan tersenyum.

Saat kotak itu dibuka, terlihatlah sebuah jam tangan. Pria itu mengambil nya dan menggunakan nya di pergelangan tangan nya. Namun ia merasa ada yang salah. Ternyata waktu jam tersebut belum di atur. Pria itu memutar kepala jam tangan itu, namun aneh nya kepala jam tangan itu terbuka ketika ia memutar nya. Menampakkan gambar sepasang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari pada yang ada di photo, terimakasih!"

Pria itu meraih tengkuk sang gadis dan mencium nya tepat di bibir, gadis itu pun membalas ciuman nya. Kembang api meledak-ledak indah di atas langit kedua nya yang tengah berciuman.

Sang gadis melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap langit diatas nya. 'Cantik' itulah yang digumamkan nya. Si pria juga menatap langit diatas nya dan melihat kembali gadis yang ada di samping nya.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik..." bisik nya pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis menoleh pada pria yang tengah menatap nya. Si pria meraih tengkuk gadis itu kembali. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi, sang gadis pun menutup mata nya. Namun karena tidak merasakan apa-apa, gadis itu membuka mata nya perlahan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau berharap aku akan mencium mu?" pria itu tertawa geli.

"E-E-Eh? T-T-Tidak kok!"

Selagi sang gadis merona, pria itu kembali mencium si gadis. Sedangkan, orang yang dicium hanya menundukkan kepala nya ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

"Sakura? Apa kau mau berjalan mengelilingi taman?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

Sang pria meraih tangan si gadis dan menggenggam nya. Pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan genggaman tangan mereka selagi mereka mengelilingi taman. Banyak pasangan yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bersama pasangan mereka sambil bercanda gurau bersama. Tak terkecuali dua sejoli kita ini.

"Apa kau memiliki permohonan Sakura?"

Pria itu bertanya pada si gadis tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Eh? Aku rasa semua orang memiliki, bukan sedikit tapi banyak sekali permohonan. Aku juga termasuk, aku memilik banyak sekali permohonan."

"Boleh aku mengetahui nya?"

"Apa? Permohonanku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya tentu saja!"

"Tapi kau akan mendengarnya sampai pagi jika aku melakukan nya!"

Mereka tertawa bersama membayangkan si gadis mengoceh sampai pagi tentang permohonan nya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sasuke? Apa kau memiliki permohonan?" gadis itu bertanya balik.

"Iya tentu saja, apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku mau, asalkan aku tidak harus mendengarnya sampai pagi..."

Mereka tertawa kembali.

"Memang nya permohonan mu apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Permohonan ku adalah ini..."

Pria tersebut menarik gadis itu dan menciumnya dalam ciuman yang pajang. Namun akhirnya ia melepasnya, karena mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"Dan itu sudah terkabul..."

Pria itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah gadis nya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Gadis itu mencoba memukul nya, namun pria itu berlari dan di kejar oleh si gadis. Sang gadis berlari dengan cepat dan berhasil memukul bahu si pria. Gadis itu balik berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

"Awas saja jika aku menangkap mu Sakura!"

"Cobalah kalau bisa!"

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah nya mengejek.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi kembali diantara mereka. Sang gadis berlari dengan ceria nya, sementara si pria mengejar dengan semangat nya.

"Dapat!"

Pria itu menangkap gadis yang dikejarnya dan memeluk nya dari belakang. Gadis itu berbalik dan mengalungkan lengan nya di bahu pria tersebut.

"Boleh aku ucapkan salah satu permohonan ku pada mu?"

"Ya tentu saja..."

Sang gadis menarik napas nya dalam.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Maukah kau menggendongku? Kaki ku lemas sekali.."

"Kau ini..."

Pria tersebut lalu menggendong gadis tersebut ala putri salju, sambil mengecup nya sesekali. Membuat gadis dalam gendongan nya memerah malu.

"Aku mencintai mu Sakura!"

Lalu sang pria mencium gadis itu kembali.

Mari kita berharap mereka tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini!^~^

.

.

.

END

A/N : Maaf jika fanfic ini begitu mengecewakan_T, aku telah berusaha keras agar fanfic ini menyenangkan dibaca. Namun jika kalian berpikiran lain, kritik dan saran nya sangat aku harapkan.

Terimakasih pada yang telah mereview, follow, dan memfav kan fanfic ini.

Special THANKS to:

Image28

sofi asats

lufisa.2502

Onii-chan18

qwertyhawkeye

boaflower5454

sqchn

sasakuchiha3

SleepyAsh2328

Franklin

Guest

Jaa~ Mind to Review? ^~^


End file.
